


Maribella and Trini Poem

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Power Rangers (2017), The Mighty B! (TV)
Genre: LGBTQ Female Character, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Here's a poem about Maribella and Trini.





	Maribella and Trini Poem

Maribella and Trini are different girls

It makes them twirl

They didn't want to wear girly clothes

Their families were not accepting of their sexualities that they loathes

They were getting along with their siblings

It will start scribbling

Maribella and Trini are independent, smart and mysterious.

But they are not anxious

They moved to other places and smile on their faces.

The End


End file.
